Various radio access technologies may provide for transmission of broadcast channel data across the network. Terminal devices may receive and process this broadcast channel data to determine important information about the network, such as frame timing information and/or system information. In the case of Fifth Generation New Radio (5G NR), cells may broadcast a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) as part of a Synchronization Signal and PBCH (SS/PBCH) block (SSB). These SSBs may include embedded references signals that terminal devices can use to search for and detect the SSBs. After detecting an SSB, a terminal device may identify and decode the PBCH payload to obtain the broadcast channel data contained therein.